Ask a Question, Get an Answer
by Zuko
Summary: Ask me a question and I will do my best to answer a question. :
1. Intro

xxxIntroxxx

Hello People of the World,

Ask me a question and I will give you answer. Thanks.

So what do you want to ask?

-Zuko-


	2. Answers 1 to 8

**Answers # 1 - 8 **

Thank you for your questions. I have thought deeply about each one and will answer you to the best of my abilitites. Check out my personal journal (Uncle made me start one) if you haven't aleady. Thank you.

* * *

**Question 1**  
-owlreader

_so, who do you like better? mai, katara, toph, ty lee, or someone else?_

**Answer:**

Hello owlreader! I'd like to thank you for the first question. XD I believe that I like Mai better than the rest of the girls mentioned. See, when I was youger, I always had a thing for the girl who seemed like nothing mattered (that would be Mai). Yes, she was the quiet one, compared to the other girls, but I like her. It wouldn't be quite fair if I just gave up her for some else who sort of hates me (Katara)... For a guy, it's hard to show our feelings but I am getting better at it.

I like Katara too, she understands me a lot and we have a lot in common too. She's like a best friend, or almost because I don't think she has completely forgave me yet. If we every become a couple, I don't think Aang would like it because he likes her a lot. Heh.

Now, Toph, she is the blind one (I'm not complaining) and she's quite stubborn...as a rock. If we ever had a relationship, first I would be fearful of my live and second she would have a lot of control over me because that's the kind of person she is. very, very controlling.

Ty Lee, well, there's nothing I can really say except we are friends. Or more of my sister's friend...

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 2**  
-Kali -blondi- Uzumaki

_Why did Zuko betray Katara in the ice caves place_

**Answer:**

I did not mean to betray her, but it just happened, even when I felt that she was sympathetic towards me after we talked a little. I do regret it (heavily), all day and night. I guess I did what I did from fear and pressure. It was hard to resist from the temptation, and apparently I failed. What got me really thinking was the disappointed look I saw on Uncles face for the decision I made and how hurt Katara was. I still can't believe I did that, but now, I am trying to redeem myself and become a whole new person. Wish me luck.

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 3**  
-smilypie

_Umm...hi Zuko!  
My question is Which do you like better, firebending or using your swords?_

_SMiLypie_

**Answer:**

Hi smilypie :)

Personally, I prefer my firebending because it come to me naturally, but at the same time I have to learn how to control it. Playing with fire is really fun compared to my swords. Fire is like my friend now, but also my enemy. I think that when I firebend, it comes from my soul and heart and I can fight better. I think I am getting better at firebending now, even after I sorta of lost my "juice" when my anger for the Avatar vanished.

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 4**  
-Liooness

_I just have a few questions, some will be fun, and i'll leave them to your imagination.  
What kind of girls do you like?  
What do you think about Azula after the boiling rock, or after the day of black sun, or both?  
Did you have any friends growing up?  
What do you think about all the pairings out there for you?  
If I think of any more, i'll try and let you know, but i'd like these answered first. and your profile could use some work, but it's a good start._

**Answer:**

I like the kind of girls who are able to speak up for themselves, show their emotions, kinda like when Mai blew her top off that one night on the beach. I like girls like that instead of the ones who sulk to themselves. Heh, that's kinda my thing...well, sometimes.

I...might love Azula _only_ perhaps because she is my sister, but I still think she is a crazy, power obsessed nut.

Hmm, I think that I was more of a lonely child and stood by the sidelines with Azula played with Ty Lee and Mai, along with the rest of her other friends. Of course, I had my eye on Mai, but we don't need to get into that. Maybe that's why I always have my feelings bottled up inside, with no one else to share them with. I was more of a "mama's-boy" and stayed a lot with her. I don't regret that now because I haven't seen her for years. I will find her though because I know she's out there.

Of all the pairings out there for me, I think that who ever the girl is, I make them look good XD Joke, well kind of. I think that the most popular pairings for me that people like me to be with is Katara and Mai. For me, it is kind of hard to chose one because each girl has something that I like about them. It is _very_ hard for me, but maybe later on, we'll see who I choose.

Thanks for the questions.

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 5 & 6 **  
-sara & babu'sbff

Sara:

_oh this is gonna be fun.  
okay,i dont know why, but i always wondered what his favorite color is,and why._

_how are you gonna react when you see your mother?_

Babu'sbff:

_Hey Zuko,  
what's your favortie color? Is there a deep psychological explanation for this?  
Fifi_

**Answer:**

My favorite color is red. Why? It's because for me, red symbolizes destruction, rage, and anger. These are, only to name a few, some of the emotions that I have been through in my life. Red is the color that blazes through my eyes everytime I firebend. It's the only color I see. But, also, red reminds me of love and that there is more to life than just going round and round circles of hatred.

When I see my mother, I am going to hold onto her so tightly and not let go for a long, long time. I want to spend a lot of time with her, to get to know her once more, once again. I want it to be like before, but this time, our bond will be so much more stronger, stronger than ever before. No word can describe what I will feel when I see her smiling face again, a face that I thought was forever long lost, a face that died years ago.

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 7**  
-sco23

_Is Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee ticklish? I couldn't think of anything better to ask right now._

**Answer:**

Hey there sco23!

Ty Lee - Extremely ticklish.

Mai - Moderate ticklish, but hates it when I tickle her because she's not used to laughing.

Azula - I don't know and I am afraid to try because she will burn me if I lay a finger on her...maybe you should try. Good luck!

-Zuko

* * *

**Question 8**  
-prettygirl17

_Question 1: Why are you doing this? Lol._

_Hmm. Let's see. I usually don't do these but I thought I'd try it._

_Why do you like Mai and have you ever had a crush on or loved anyone else?_

_What was your favorite thing to do as a child?_

**Answer:**

I'm doing this because I'd like to and I wanna answer people's questions.

I like Mai because of that mysterious element to her personality. Knowing that I am the one who makes her smile is a great feeling, because I am the only one who can brighten her day. Mai is a unique person, it is hard for me to explain her, but there's just something about her. Hmm, well, I kinda do connect with Katara because I feel that we have similar things in common that we are trying to get through in our lives. I think she understands me too, but don't tell her I said this, Mai might get mad!!

As a child, I used to like spending a lot of time with my Mom. She'd comfort me, and yes I was attached to her. She liked me more than my own father. It disgusts me to even think of this, but I cannot hide the truth. His favorite is, and always will be, Azula. To him, she's perfect. Spending time with my mother was a precious thing because now I don't even know where she is, or why she left me. Sometimes, I wish that she'd have taken me with her.

-Zuko.

* * *

Thank you all for your questions so far. Keep them commin'!


	3. Answers 9 16

**Answers # 9-16  
**

Thank you for your questions. I have thought deeply about each one and will answer you to the best of my abilitites. Check out my personal journal (Uncle made me start one) if you haven't aleady. Thank you. Also, I have a poll on my profile, check it out and vote!! I have 12 votes so far. (**A/N: **Oh, and sorry for the late reply. My Internet went down for weeks!)

* * *

Question _# 9_  
Date: 5/20/08  
Name: Liooness  
**Question:**

Thanks for the answers, so here's some more questions.  
During the final battle, do you think you'll actually face your father?  
Or will you leave that up to Aang?  
BR spoiler: Now that Mai's been imprisioned, will you recue her or wait till the war is over?  
How do you feel aboutyour scar?  
thanks, i know that some are personal, but thanks again for answering.

**Answer:**

Hello again Lionness :)

During the final battle, I think that I might have to face my father, but that is supposed to be Aang's job. If he doesn't fight my father, then that would mean that all his training and whatever goes to waste. He needs to fight the Fire Lord by himself. Good luck to him...

I can't believe she actually helped me in the end, and called me a jerk...but I think that I will save her before the war is over. But it all depends on how things turn out. You never know. I just wished she could have betrayed Azula a long, long time ago!!

My scar is on my face forever. That time that Katara was going to cure it, I totally blew it. I am so bad at being good. It's too hard, but I think that I am getting better at it. I guess I look at my scar and it reminds me of what not to do in the past.

Thanks for the questions!

-Zuko.

* * *

Question_ # 10_  
Date: 5/20/08  
Name: Redwritingbarron  
**Question:**

Bravo!  
Okay here's my question, how did you feel when you learned your other great grandfather was Avatar Roku and did understanding this give you any new powers like Azula's blue fire or just more power in your moves

**Answer:**

Hey Redwritingbarron,

When I first learned that one of my great grandfathers was Avatar Roku, I was surprised and shocked at the same time. I didn't think that our family would have such a person like that. I always thought that my family, well mostly my father, was all about destruction and war. But it is good to know that some members of my family aren't quite narrow minded like that. I wonder how it would be if I was the next avatar instead of Aang!?

I think that this doesn't really give me any more powers like Azula's blue fire because Uncle was trying to teach me that one time. So I think that it comes from within you. It would be pretty neat if I did inherit anything useful...

Thanks for the questions,

-Zuko.

* * *

Question # 11  
Date: 5/20/08  
Name: Dragon Jadefire  
**Question:**

Hey, Zuko, you can call me DJ. Um...I am a huge fan of yours and I always supported you. Even when you made stupid mistakes like in Ba Sing Se, I knew you had a good reason for it, even if I thought it was kinda stupid.

Here are my questions.

1: If you and Katara were in a relationship, would you be a good boyfriend?  
2: If you and Katara got married and had a child, would you want the child to be a girl or a boy?  
3: What bending would you want your child to have? Waterbending o firebending and why?  
4: And my favorite question: Do you want to be a father?  
5: Do you think you'd make a good father?  
6: How would you react if your wife coug Katara cough told you she was pregnant?

As you can guess I'm a proud support of you and Katara getting together.

Until you answer my questions. Later!

With Love,

DJ

**Answer:**

Hey there DJ,

Wow, a lot of questions :) Thanks for the support, yes I have committed stupid mistakes in Ba Sing Se. I will try not to do it again.

1. Yes, I would be a good boyfriend. I am to be with anyone because I don't want to be a jerk or too stubborn like I used to be.

2. If Katara and I got married and had a child, I would want it to be a boy. But it wouldn't matter to me because whether my child be a girl or boy, I would be happy and grateful.

3. Waterbending. Why? Because fire is too dangerous and I don't want my child to use it to release his/her fire at people for anger issues...like what I do sometimes...Also, I think that water is more useful because you can heal others. Fire can't do that.

4. Sure, why not. It looks like fun I guess, to have a child of my own. That would be nice.

5. Yes, I think I would make a good father. After many changes I have been through, I think I am stable and even capable to be a great father. I will not promote hatred and war anymore, that's how all good fathers should be like.

6. I think if she told me that, I would get nervous because it would be so unexpected and I don't really know what fathers really do although I want to be one. I think it's complicated...and I don't know if I could handle Katara's mood swings and whatever women go through.

Thank you for the questions, it got me thinking about my future with Katara! :)

Hope to hear from you soon,

-Zuko

* * *

Question _# 12_  
Date: 5/20/08  
Name: Hyperion prime  
**Question:**

i have a few questions I'd like to ask

1. what's you and mai's favorite kind of music? i pegged you guy's as metal fan's, disturbed, system of a down, korn ,nightwish and lordi fans to be exact

2. in my story mai's misEDventure, which is a avatar/ed edd and eddy crossover i don't if should make the sequel when i finish or not.i want to make it a crossover with the upcoming dark knight movie. what should i do?

3. if you and mai had a child, what would you name him or her?

4. how would you feel if were a zombie? i ask that because one of my upcoming stories avatar zombies (which is based off of marvel zombies) you become one.

in the story, aang becomes a zombie after accidentally catching a strange virus then kills you and rest of the group, then you all come back as zombies and go on a flesh eating rampage through the four nations, while turning mai, azula, ty-lee, jet and many other people into the living dead.

well that's all, bye

**Answer:**

Hi Hyperion prime,

1. I like calm soothing music (hell, whatever that means) because it makes me think about who I am and whatnot. In the era that Mai and I are living in, we don't have metal rock or things like that, but I am sure she would like it because she's into that depressing, loud things. I should ask her one day...good question!

2. Wow, interesting crossovers. I think that if you want to continue writing and make a sequel, go for it. Perhaps one day I shall look over it and see what you have written. Anyhow, if you like the story and want to continue writing it, you should do it. You might not get the time or chance to do so later. But, if you want to write something else with different crossovers and whatnot, then do that. Basically, whatever you feel is right and better, you should do that. That's what Uncle tells me, he doesn't give me the answer, but let's me choose one.

3. I honestly don't know. I would have to ask Mai about that. If we had a child together, I would like to chose a name that we both agree on and has a significant meaning.

4. Zombies...I think it would be different, but interesting at the same time. Nice story plot by the way.

Thanks for the questions.

-Zuko.

* * *

Question # 13  
Date: 5/20/08  
Name: fourfourfourfour  
**Question:**

zuzu-

what are your thoughts on the ursaxiroh shipping, and some of the theories regarding that shipping that are out there? what would to do if it becomes cannon?

**Answer:**

I don't really know. I think that it would be interesting or something like that if it becomes cannon. Fan service maybe?

Thanks,

-Zuko.

* * *

Question # 14  
Date: 5/24/08  
Name: Katara Water Warrior  
**Question:**

lol  
I have a q!

what made you finally chose to join Aang?  
And Do you consider Sokka your new Friend?

**Answer:**

I realized that the path that I had chosen was the wrong one. I was being narrow minded and carried rage with me everywhere I went. Going Aang to help him was what I felt was right. He is supposed to defeat the Fire Lord and that is what I intend to help him get ready for.

Yeah, I suppose I do consider him my new friend. He thinks of a lot of good plans and whatnot. I think he's kinda strange, but that's what makes him Sokka.

Thanks,

-Zuko.

* * *

Question # 15  
Date: 5/28/08  
Name: Mrs. Aang  
**Question:**

Hi! Um I have only two questions and hopefully they'll be answered.

Would you ever consider dating anyone who is not on the show?  
and  
How do you like your women built as far as bodily wise?

**Answer:**

Why, hello Mrs. Aang!!

Perhaps, if the person is suitable, I may date someone who is not on the show. As far as body wise, I like girls who are lean but not weak at the same time.

Thanks,

-Zuko.

* * *

Question # 16  
Date: 6/08/08  
Name: owlreader  
**Question:**

ok, i know you already answered another of my questions, but i was wondering what you think of people thinking you should marry Katara. Also, check yourself for typos. And, i was wondering if you could slip something highly caffeinated into Aang's food and tell us what happens. thanks!

**Answer:**

No, it's alright. I don't mind answering questions for the same person. Ask away. Yes, interesting question. People are asking me if I would marry Katara and have children. Well, I think that they like me to be with Katara more instead of Mai. Personally, I think that maybe (maybe) Aang will get his way with Katara because I know he likes her. But we will see soon. I think that if Katara and I get married, they'd be quite happy. I think of them as our little fan club. XD

I put caffeine in Aang's drink and he was hyper. I don't think he's ever had caffeine before. He couldn't stop talking. It was annoying and I will never do something like that again...

Thanks for the questions, I will look out for typos as well,

-Zuko.

* * *

Thank you for all of your questions, big or small. I don't mind answering them. Keep them coming XD

I have written poems that I would like to post on FFNET, I will see that I get them on here soon. I think you will enjoy reading them. Also, please vote for the poll (Who should be Zuko's girlfriend?) so that I can write a one-shot based on the winner with me.

-Z.


	4. Answers 17 20

**Answers # 17 - 20**

Thank you again for the questions XD I will get some real fanfics going soon. Writing takes time when you're with the Avatar and Sokka bugging you. :) Oh yes, don't forget to vote for my poll if you haven't done so already!! The question is: Who should be Zuko's girlfriend?

The winner will be written in a one-shot with me!!

* * *

Question _# 17_  
Date: 6/18/08  
Name: fourfourfourfour  
**Question:**

dear zuzu,

what's the most tramtizing thing iroh's ever done to you in his efforts to make you loosen up?

Are you embaressed because your this big, hardened kid with anger issues, but you still can't grow a mustache?

does it ever get awkward being almost a full head taller then your uncle?

love,  
4 4 4 4

**Answer:**

Let's see...well, Iroh has done some crazy things. I can't quite put my finger on one thing...I gotta think about that one.

Ha, that is funny how you put it. I personally think I'd look better without a mustache. Maybe Mai and Katara would think so too. I should ask them one day.

Actually, I am relieved that I am taller than Uncle. I don't want to be short...sorry Uncle.

Thanks for the questions as always,

-Zuko

* * *

Question #18  
Date: 6/18/08  
Name:WWMTgirl  
**Question:  
**

Um, hi.  
My sister used to have a crush on you (do NOT tell her I told you) and she hated Mai. She doesn't anymore because of TBR, but am I right that the two things were connected? -Jenna  
What are you going to do when you find Iroh and your mother? -Leila  
What do you think of Zucest- you and Azula romantically? Personally, I think EW, but I want to see...read?...your reaction. -Amy  
She's always like that, sorry Zuko. Anyway, I have this story plot that I'd like you to hear about...there's this treaty, 20 years old by the time my story begins, that attempts a quasi-peace. The 4 nations had to give up kids- 2 Fire Nation, 2 Earth Kingdom, 1 Kyoshi Islander, 1 Water Tribe, and 1 Air Nation. They had to grow up and not learn any tradtions of their people.  
Two boys, Costin/Costi (EK) and Cezar (FN) went to one huse, and they hate each other. 5 girls, Tatiana/Tati (WT), Jenica/Jena (AN), Iulia (KI), Paula (EK), and Stela (FN) live in the other, and get along well. Tati is Katara and Sokka's elder sister, Cezar is Zhao's son with a...um...(Amy: Whor-) (Shut up, Amy!)...yeah, and Stela is you and Azula's little sister. Your mom brought her to them after she was banished (She was a month pregnant then- Stela's five).  
Cezar and Costi both have a crush on Jena. Cezar decides to kill Stela and pretend she was Air Nation so he can take Jena to the Fire Nation as his bride.  
Meanwhile, over the years, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, and Suki have befriended the girls. So you save Stela (who is now afraid of having her wrists grabbed by ANYTHING) and the ten of them get mad.  
So they all join Aang, dragging many old friends with them. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stay as spies.  
So you and Iroh are training Stela in firebending and you have no idea that she is your sister, and then Ozai finds out re: STELA IS YOUR DAUGHTER. So he goes over the edge, sends a platoon of troops after your mom (in Ba Sing Se in my story- no clue in real life), and sends the 3 girls after you with these instructions: Get Zuko into the FN palace ALIVE. Mai, with a bottle of alcohol EVERY NIGHT, stands guard constantly.  
Please tell me you get how he intended to distract you. (Amy: I put in that idea)  
So they get you all to escape and you join the Avatar. He trains, yadda yadda, Cezar and Zhao are out for revenge because they're now outlaws, and multiple troops are constantly out to bring you back and kill the Avatar and his friends.  
And then the plot follows your typical us-vs-Ozai-train-Aang plot. Good wins. And Ozai dies.  
The end.  
What do you think?

**Answer:**

WWMTgirl,

Jenna - Don't worry about a thing, your secret it safe with me. Shhh...Lol, is it because Mai got captured? Maybe you are right. Maybe other girls feel the same way now?

Leila - I will be so damn happy, no beyond happy. I really want to see my mother again. I can't wait for everyone else to see her too!!

Amy - I'd think EWW too. That is sick...yuck, with my own _sister?_ To hell with that.

Julia - Wow, that was an interesting plot. I liked it, it has nice twists to it. I have a daughter, wow, make her pretty for me XD. You should follow through writing and tell me how it goes! Oh wow, Mai is drunk? Never seen that one before._ How do I intend for him to distract me?_ (Did I get that right, Amy?) Hmm...I could get distracted by an explosion, or a fake call of my name sounding like my mom. You know, then I'd be heading that direction or whatever it is you want me to do. Oh, and I was wondering if you were going to let Mai die or live?

Thank you for the interesting questions, and I hope you follow through with your story :) Best of Luck.

-Zuko

* * *

Question #19  
Date:6/18/08  
Name:Dragon Jadefire  
**Question:**

Thank you for answering my questions. And you really should think about Katara. She's really nice. When she's not hating your guts. But, she's really nice. And Aang is stupid.

**Answer:**

* * *

Question #20  
Date:6/19/08  
Name:AvatarKiba  
**Question:**

Hey, Dad.

I just finished unpacking here in the Omashu Palace, but as it turns out, King Bumi passed away last year. Before he died, though, he chose an heir; some lady named Toph BeiFong. She's kind of...enthusiastic, but pretty nice. She'll be the one teaching me Earthbending.  
I promise, I'll be home again to learn Firebending from you and Grandpa Iroh as soon as I can. Tell mom and Kya I said hi, too.

Your loving son,  
Kiba

**Answer:**

Hello? I have a son that I didn't know about now, do I? Hmm...interesting. Toph can be...difficult...just to let you know. Don't burn her like I did...that was terrible...

So, when you say 'mom' who are you talking about? Katara? Mai? Someone else?

Just wondering.

-Zuko

* * *

Thank you all for the questions, I had fun answering them. Keep them coming!!

I have a question for you all now, should my first fanfic be an OOC or IC? I was thinking IC, but yeah.

-Zuko

* * *


End file.
